The Adventure Games
by Charlol308
Summary: Fionna Knight, saves her sister from the adventure games, but what has she gotten herself into? how will she go about? and who will help her, do it? find out by reading... thx guys pls read and review, it would mean a lot to me, thx
1. Chapter 1

**hi i hope you like this and pls review it means a lot to me when you all review, so pls read and review, char out!**

It was the day of the choosing, for the adventure games, and Fionna Knight, was just coming back from hunting with Gumball Bonbon (French for candy). We only caught a few animals today. We caught a deer in one of gumballs large snares, we also caught a dozen or so birds and we picked lots of wild greens, and some, other herbs and plants. We headed to the Hob, the black market that was once a place that they stored coal. But when they said that the coal was being shipped straight from the mines to the coal trains, the black market slowly took over. Most of the stores weren't open; being the choosing day, but it was still busy. We gave greasy sia the herbs and a few of the birds for the soup she always made, as we went towards the Exit I saw a pendant of a bunny, and the lady said I could have it at no cost. And then we went to the butcher and gave him the rest of the birds for a couple of big deer, and we gave the original deer to the bakery, so we could swap for some bread. Then we went to our homes and our families.

When I got to my home, my sister Marceline, and my mother, were starting to get ready for the choosing. Now the choosing happens every year, and 1 person of each gender is chosen and those 2 people will go to the capital (AAA) and train then they will be out in a arena type area and will fight to the death, with 22 other people 2 people from each district, and I (Fionna) am in district 12, the last district, our speciality is coal mining. Marceline was in a small blue dress, and had her black hair in a pony tail, my mother, had on a light blue dress and had her brown hair in a low ponytail, and I was about to get into a cream and blue, dress, and I was putting my blonde hair in to my side braid.

Now it was time for the choosing, and everyone was, lining up. Males on one side and females on the other, then the younger people at the front and the older at the back. I looked over and saw Gumball, and he gave me a smile and little thumbs up. And I did the same. Then Cake Stark came out, as well as the mayor, and our only living winner from the past adventure games, Ignatius, and everyone went quiet. Then the mayor did the long speech, no one likes, then Cake came up and started talking, "Happy Adventure Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favour!" she continues to talk about how much of an honour it is to be in our district, and then it is time to draw the names. "Right ladies first" she says as she crosses over to a clear ball full of slips of paper, with people's names on them. Cake crosses back over to the microphone and says the name load and clear, and it not me. It's Marceline Knight.


	2. Chapter 2

**enjoy! and review**

"Marceline!" I cry as my limbs begin to move again, as before they completely stopped, "Marceline" I yelled as I pushed through the crowd of people, who in hand move out my way so I make it to the front. As I made my way to Marceline, I grabbed her and shoved her behind me, "I volunteer" I say, almost breathless, and my heart pounding in my chest. "I volunteer as tribute" there's some confusion on the stage, because there has never been a volunteer in district 12 before and the protocol has become a bit rusty. "Lovely!" Cake says as she walks back to the microphone. As I start to walk up towards the steps, Marceline, holds on to me like a vice. "No, Fionna! No you can't go!"She yelled now screaming hysterically, "Marceline, let go" I say harshly because this is upsetting me and I don't want to cry. When they televise this they would see me crying and mark me as a weakling and easy target, and I don't want to give them that satisfaction. "let go!" suddenly I feel someone tugging her away, and I turn to see Gumball, stood there with Marceline over his shoulder, struggling and yelling. "Up you go Fi" he says moving away and heading towards my mother. His words were so serious; it was obvious he was also trying to in tears. "Well bravo!" gushes Cake as I walk to stand next to her, "well that's the spirit" she says finally happy that one of the districts have some action going on. "So what's your name?" Cake questions, and after I take a deep breath I say, "Fionna Knight" "oh, I bet my buttons, that, that was your sister!" Cake says ecstatic. "Ok now to choose our male tribute" Cake announces as she walks over to the bowl of male names, putting her hand in, and picking out a slip. After going back to the microphone, she opens the slip, and reads the name. "Marshall Lee Aberdeer" _what Marshall lee Aberdeer? _ Today is definitely not in my favour. Marshall walks up to the stage, medium height, stocky build, and hair so black it's almost blue. Shock is still plastered on his face from his name being said, as he continues to walk, up the steps. Then the mayor talks about the treaty and why we are volunteers'. But mind is still stuck on Marshall, he was the bakers' son, and all the girls liked him. But as I'm thinking about him I'm trying to convince myself it doesn't matter. Were not friends, not even neighbours. Our only interaction happened years ago, and he would have probably forgotten, but I haven't and never will...

It was just after my father died, and we had gotten a months' worth of money for our grieving then our mother was expected to find a job. But she didn't, she would just huddle up in bed and stare into oblivion. And one day, of unsuccessful hunting, (again), I was walking past the bakers and the smell almost made me faint it was delicious! The ovens were in the back and I could see a slight glow from the door way. I slowly lifted the lid from the bakers bin to see if there was any food edible enough, but found it empty. Suddenly there was screaming behind me and I turned to see the bakers' wife, telling me to leave and that did she want me to call the peace-keepers and that she had, had enough of the dirty little rats from the seam pawing through her rubbish. The words were hurtful and I had no defence to them so, I slowly placed the lid back on and backed away. It was then I noticed a boy with black hair peering out from behind his mothers' back. I had seen him at school, he was in my year, but I didn't know his name he always hung out with the town kids, so why would I? As they walked back inside I went and sat by the tree near there pig pen. Then I realised that I had nothing to take home with me. And I felt weak, and tired.

Suddenly there was some crashing and yelling, and I thought it was the bakers' wife coming to hit me with a stick or something. Then there were feet sloshing towards me and I looked up to see the bakers' son with 2 loaves of burnt bread, which must have fallen in the fire. He began tearing chunks of bread off and throwing them to the pigs. The boy never glanced my way, but I was watching him, because of the bread, and red welt on his cheek. What had she hit him with? My parents had never hit us, I couldn't even imagine it. The boy glance at the kitchen door, as if checking if the coast was clear, and threw a loaf in my direction, a second past and he was inside shutting the door firmly behind him. That day he saved 3 lives and he probably didn't know it, but one day as I was picking up Marceline I saw him looking at me, but he immediately turned his head as I glanced his way, and I bowed my head embarrassed.

The mayor finished his speech and motion for Marshall and me to shake hands. Marshall's are as soft and warm as the bread he makes. Marshall Looks me right in the eyes, and gives my hand what I presume is a reassuring squeeze, or it could just be a nervous spasm. We turn back to the rest of district 12 as the anthem of AAA plays. _ Oh well. There will be 24 of us. Odds are someone else kills him before I have to. _I think to myself. Of course the odds haven't been in my favour lately.


End file.
